


Post Mission Memories

by Nozoroomie



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, domestic post mission fluff, possibly slight ooc? i did my best tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozoroomie/pseuds/Nozoroomie
Summary: Wendy races home to see her partner and recalls moments that brought them to where they are now.





	Post Mission Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first time posting a story for a completely different fandom, but it's still very gay and I hope FT fans enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it ;u;.  
> Chendy is one of my favourite ships, even if it's a rare pair.
> 
> Special dedication to my Chendy loving friend Shazelle, I hope you enjoy this small story :')

 A crisp breeze blows past Wendy as she dashes through the streets of Magnolia. Years have passed since the battle between Zeref, Acnologia and the guild, but the city is as it should be- thriving and full of life. In the heart of the city stands the guild, tall and proud and welcoming home its family and seeing them off on every mission. After popping in to report to the success of their latest mission and making sure Charle would be heading home later, Wendy says a quick farewell to the guild and her team mates before heading back out. She only has one thing on her mind right now, and that’s the sweet, sweet comfort of her tiny cottage just down the road from Fairy Hills- the home she made with her partner.

At twenty years old, a lot of things have changed for her. After the war, everyone took a long break to recover. It’s all a blur when Wendy tries to remember those days- she was exhausted from working with Porlyusica to help heal the sick and the wounded after all the battles that happened. She can’t remember how many people she saved or how many people didn’t make it, but she can recall her best friend being with her every step of the way. When she was tired, her shoulder was there to lean on. When she was upset she always wrapped her in a warm, tight hug and told her everything would be okay. Wendy remembers wondering if she had been too optimistic about the future, but as time went by, she believed the statement more and more every day. Chelia was a blessing through those days, even after the loss she suffered.

Wendy made sure she was always there for her in those times too. The pink haired girl often tried to practice magic when she was by herself, just to see if it really was gone. It was a hard few years for the magical prodigy- going from a powerful mage who harnessed the power to slay gods of wind back to an ordinary clumsy girl, unsure of what to do with the new path ahead of her in life. Even though she tried to stay positive, she had her days where she couldn’t. Wendy was always there on those days, her hand holding Chelia’s and comforting her in the best way she could. 

She’s not sure when exactly their friendship grew into something more. It might have been when she was sixteen and she and Chelia met up after a particularly challenging mission. The ferry was late returning to the harbor in Hargeon and thanks to motion sickness, she didn’t have the chance to heal the scrapes and bruises she had. When she arrived at the cafe, Chelia almost tripped over the table in her haste to get to Wendy and examine her wounds. Wendy remembers watching her worried eyes gaze over the huge bruise on her cheek and the way her fingers gently ghosted over it. She remembers the way her eyes fell lower to examine the rest of her, and the way her cherry blossom coloured lips pursed at the site of a long bandage over her forearm. 

She remembers all too well the way her heartbeat sped up as Chelia held her hand and told her to be more careful in her missions.

Telling Chelia she loved her was a lot harder than it sounded. It’s not that it was hard to say, Wendy found she had the courage to tell her she loved her many times. On lunch dates, late night calls on their communication lacrima, sometimes she’d call her before a risky mission just to talk with her and she’d almost always end the calls with an I love you. Unfortunately, the statement went right over Chelia’s head, and the girl always replied with a bubbly “I love you too!”

Wendy’s only chance of conveying her feelings was left in the hands of a grand gesture. With help from her enthusiastic novelist and novel reading friends, together the three of them determined a fool proof confession- a wild display of love that was sure to get Wendy’s feelings across. Naturally, as it always goes, the rest of her friends found out and and tried their best to help Wendy with her quest in love.

A romantic confession outside Chelia’s bedroom window, with small magic tricks to set the mood and support Wendy in telling Chelia exactly how she feels. It was a small idea; absolutely perfect. Wendy felt nothing but confidence in how their plan would go.

Unfortunately -as it always is with Fairy Tail- everything went the complete opposite of how it should have. Natsu’s flames were overkill, Gray’s attempt at stopping them only caused him to accidentally freeze half a building and the people inside, Erza was too distracted by making sure she was ready for her task with the important confession that she failed to notice the fight that started between the two boys afterwards. It was thanks to Lucy that it wasn’t as much of a disaster as it could have been, and even then she was pulled into the fight with the other two. 

Even with all the setbacks, Wendy stayed true to the plan. When the chaos died down, she looked at Chelia and said it. She told her it was okay if her love was a different kind- all she wanted was to tell her her true feelings. The relief she felt when she saw the realization hit Chelia was overwhelming, and it’s a fond memory Wendy likes to think back to. The way the deep blush decorated her face, her slow smile and how she told Wendy to wait down there and the feeling of how her heart raced when she saw Chelia opened the door and rushed over to her.

She smiles to herself as she reaches the outskirts of downtown Magnolia and the familiar path to her home comes into view. She can already smell their little garden out front of their house and she smiles when she can get a hint of upturned soil. Chelia must have been weeding the garden earlier in the day. Her grin broadens as she picks up the pace to make it home sooner.

Once it’s in view she slows herself down and walks towards the front door with a small skip in her step. She grips the handle to the front door and opens it up with ease, letting the warmth of her cottage engulf her. She exhales softly and calls out into the building with a small grin.

“I’m home!” 

She can hear the sound of Chelia’s feet shuffling along the kitchen floor. She drops her bags and slips out of her shoes, placing them neatly beside a second pair and heading towards her. She enters the room with a smile, taking in the warm glow of the setting sun’s rays creeping in through the window. The light illuminates off of Chelia beautifully and Wendy can feel herself falling in love all over again as the wide eyed girl gives her a soft smile.

“Welcome home!” She says, putting the kettle down and turning on the stove. “Would you like some hot chocolate?”

“Yes please.” Wendy replies tiredly, stepping around the island to Chelia. She wraps her arms around her from behind and tucks her head into the crook of Chelia’s neck, earning a light hearted laugh and a soft pat on the head.

“Tired?” She asks in a soft voice. Wendy hums as her response and closes her eyes, happy to be home. “Why don’t you go have a quick bath?”

“Mm, it’s still early. I can do that before bed.” Wendy mumbles and Chelia laughs again.

“Well, why don’t you snuggle up under the blanket on the couch and I’ll bring our drinks out. I’ve got the movie lacrima out and we can watch it together. How’s that sound?”

Reluctantly, Wendy pulls away and nods. Getting off her feet does sound like a nice idea. Chelia’s still smiling as she watches Wendy trudge out of the kitchen and into their cozy living room. The younger girl flops down onto the couch and sighs contently as she pulls the blanket hanging off the back of it down onto her and over her lap. The movie lacrima glows, ready to project the film it holds at any time. Wendy smiles to herself as she relaxes in the plush cushions.

She hears the sound of a spoon being placed in the sink and she smiles excitedly as footsteps begin to approach her. Chelia walks in with two steaming mugs and she leans down, holding Wendy’s out to her. Wendy gingerly takes it from her hand and with a bit of quick thinking she leans in, pressing her lips to Chelia’s cheek. Chelia hums contently and smiles and Wendy’s heart flutters wildly. The other girl uses her free hand to lift the blanket and quickly climbs under next to Wendy, snuggling into her side and making sure not to spill any of her beverage. Once she’s tucked in comfortably under the blanket, Wendy happily leans over and activates the movie lacrima, prompting it to project an image into the air and show the pre movie title card. Chelia brings an arm around her and Wendy smiles, leaning against her and sipping her hot chocolate.

It’s a perfect end to a long day away from home, and Wendy wouldn’t change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and leaving comments and/ or kudos!


End file.
